Switch-Mode Power Supplies (SMPS) deliver a great deal of power while wasting very little, because the circuit elements of the SMPS are extremely efficient and dissipate very little power. In SMPSs, in particular, point-of-load (POL) converters, it is essential to provide a real time measurement of output current with a high degree of accuracy (1%-3% at full load) for maximum operating efficiency. Not only must this current measurement be accurate, but it must not impact the SMPS POL converter's efficiency or dynamic performance. Sensing and measuring current to such a high degree of accuracy (1%-3%) is an issue that has existed for many years in SMPS designs. No known solution exists today to satisfy this requirement that does not adversely affect the POL converter's efficiency.